<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More insulated by purplefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706789">More insulated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox'>purplefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's hearing things he doesn't want to hear and the best place to ride Kon's business out is... well Lex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More insulated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark couldn’t put his finger on what it was. His powers did what they did and sometimes when he was sleeping his senses tuned into things he was better off not seeing. Smelling and in this case, what Clark woke up and heard. It was honestly a bit confusing and sleep had still been heavy on his body as he tried to figure who and what he was hearing.</p><p>Then it clicked and Clark shuddered in horror. There was some things he didn’t want to hear. Things he didn’t want to know and this? Was one of them. He winced and was out of his apartment before he could even focus. In metropolis there were few places he could go to for refuge. Few places thick enough he could block out.. what he could hear.</p><p>He rapped on the door of the balcony as he hovered in mid-air. Meanwhile his ears picked up the sound of sheets and sounds Clark had no interest in wanting to hear or acknowledge that they were going on. The security around the balcony doors deactivated and Clark sighed in relief as they opened. He was greeted by Lex’s confused face before he slipped past him and closed the doors behind him. The noises faded away and he sighed.</p><p>“Clark?” Lex was in his robe and he turned to follow Clark as Clark moved to the nearest armchair and fell into it. “Do you know- why are you here. What’s wrong.” Lex had a hand on the sash of the purple robe he wore tying it a little tighter. “This isn’t an emergency is it?”</p><p>“Depends what you think of one.” Clark muttered. Lex gave him a cool look and Clark let his head fall back. “Kon was….” He winced. “With someone. Is with someone.” He met Lex’s gaze before he groaned. “I could hear it. I didn’t- I don’t need to know my son is-“</p><p>“Say no more.” Lex’s face was tight. “I would rather not know the intimate details of- but Wondergirl….” He frowned. “Those two did… didn’t they? But you didn’t hear?” Clark felt his stomach turn.</p><p>“The tower.” He closed his eyes. “It blocked out that.” He stressed. “If they did, they always did at the tower.” He thought about it for a bit. “Or maybe here?” Lex’s blank look made him laugh. “I could never tell. You liked Cassie didn’t you? And back then she and Kon were…” Always together.</p><p>“Cassie.” Lex mocked as he moved to his bookshelf. “Didn’t like me Clark.” He glanced over his shoulder at Clark as he picked up a bottle. “Thinking about it now. Who.” The bottle popped open and Lex returned with just one glass. “Who was he with?” He made a face. “Someone we know or-“</p><p>“I don’t know!” And Clark did not want to know either. He frowned at Lex who only shrugged at him in response. “Seriously?” He felt queasy over what he had already heard so far. “I just heard enough to know that he wasn’t alone and I didn’t want to hear anymore.” He was not going to be able to look at Kon for a while.</p><p>“Was it a man or a woman?” Lex rolled his eyes. “You should have been able to figure unwillingly that much.” At Clark’s groan Lex tsked. “It’s not that difficult and before you ask why- we both saw those two. They aren’t fooling anyone. If’s it’s who we think it is.” Lex sipped from his glass. You might have to subject yourself to something even worse than hearing.” Clark raised his head and Lex shrugged. “Tim knows better.”</p><p>“Oh god.” Clark groaned. He forced himself to recall everything and felt shudders run down his body. He didn’t want to do this. He most certainly did not want to hear this again but if Lex had a point- “Uh…” He focused and winced the entire time before he could breathe happily. “It’s not Tim. Or Jason.”</p><p>“Huh.” Lex drained the glass. “Thought it would be. Pity. I like them.” He placed the glass on the table as he watched Clark. “So he is with a man? A woman? Someone you know?”</p><p>“I don’t want to know if I know them. He isn’t even in metropolis so most likely.” Clark winced. “He thought he was… safe. His powers aren’t as strong as mine.” Lex’s words bothered him. “Both?”</p><p>“He has a type and it leans towards.” Lex drawled. “Bats.” Clark felt his face change. “It might have started as a crush but Jason- well Hood doesn’t douse the flames. And Tim…” Lex muttered. “That’s been years brewing I’m not too sure what those two are waiting on. If the three of them-“ He paused. “That wouldn’t be a bad bet to take.”</p><p>“Bet with who?” Clark swallowed. “And I don’t want to think about this. I just want Kon safe and happy.” Because he deserved it. “Jason, Tim. That guy he liked-“ He watched Lex face. “Lex it wasn’t a fling. Kon was serious about it.”</p><p>“Even now you can’t see a revenge fuck when it’s right in front of your face.” Lex shook his head and Clark winced. “Please Clark. He picked him simply because he was above it. That’s revenge right there and a power move. The only think Kon was serious about was making a point… maybe the boy too.”</p><p>“Right whatever.” Clark groaned. “Listen I don’t want to think about this okay.” He closed his eyes. “He’s still a kid to me.”</p><p>“He’s still one to me too.” Lex muttered. “But I was a child and so were you. I know to be cautious. If he isn’t using protection. I’ll kill him. I didn’t go to all that trouble for him to ignore them because he thinks he’s sterile or can’t get a partner pregnant.” Clark hid his smile as he watched Lex. “And of all the places to hide it out. You came here. Do I get to know why? Clark.”</p><p>“Can’t I come ride out the night with an old friend?” Clark extended his feet and brushed them against Lex. “We’re in the same boat right Lex?” Lex’s smile made him laugh. It washed away everything from before. He loved Kon, he was proud of him but he didn’t need more reminders of Kon growing up on him. He wasn’t ready.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Missed this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>